1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a peripheral component interconnect express connector assembly having a signal switching circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a chipset arranged on a motherboard can provide sixteen pairs of data channels to two peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) X16 connectors, which are arranged on the motherboard. Thus each PCIe X16 connector can transmit data through eight pairs of channels only. For example, when the chipset provides sixteen pairs of data channels, eight pairs of data channels are provided to a first PCIe X16 connector, and the other eight pairs of data channels are provided to a second PCIe X16 connector. When the first PCIe X16 connector receives a PCIe X16 card, and the second PCIe X16 connector is free, the added PCIe X16 card is able to communicate with the motherboard only through the original eight pairs of data channels. At the same time, the eight pairs of data channels of the second PCIe X16 connector are not used. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.